


All Mine

by Winder



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winder/pseuds/Winder
Summary: Hiccup I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I love you so much that I want to steal you away and keep you where only I can find you. No one will be able to come between us anymore. Oh? Don't cry Hiccup, you'll be happier with me :)... (This is what happens when I'm bored...:P)





	

Summary: Hiccup I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I love you so much that I want to steal you away and keep you where only I can find you. No one will be able to come between us anymore. Oh? Don't cry Hiccup, you'll be happier with me :)...

Disclaimer: I don't own HtTYD or RotG :) 

Warning: A twisted, dark, obsessed Jack... all that needs to be said. Or at least my attempt at one in a different writing style. 

 

All Mine

Hiccup? I'm back!  
Hiccup?  
Hiccup where are you?  
Hiccccuuuppp.  
...What are you doing up there?  
Don't your hands hurt?  
Sh, sh, it's okay, I'm here now. Don't worry, I'll take care of you.  
Oh Hiccup don't cry, I'll wrap your hands and they'll be good as new!  
Really, what were you thinking? Why were you climbing up the wall?  
I can't protect you out there Hic. You need to stay in here, with me, always stay with me.  
Hey! You'll never guess who I saw today! I ran into Astrid! Or really, she ran through me, but you know. You should see your village Hic. They're all running around...nono Hiccup, get away from the door. Good boy, just stay here in my arms. Anyways they're all looking for you. I think it's funny that they're only looking now that you're gone.  
Do you remember how it was before I saved you? You were as invisible as I was. Aren’t you glad I got you out of there. They don't deserve you Hic. Only I do.  
There! Now your hands are all better. See? Didn't I tell you that I'd make you better?  
Are you still in pain Hiccup?  
Why are you still crying?  
Are you hungry?  
I got you some food! I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything.  
Do you like apples? I can cut it up for you since your hands are hurt. There, see! Now open your mouth.  
....  
Hiccup come on, you need to eat.  
Hicccuuppp. Just say ah!  
Fine! If you won't eat you don't get to eat!  
Hiccup?  
Hiccup I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Are you okay?  
Here let me see.  
Hiccup why are you flinching? I'm not going to hurt you. Hiccup just look at me, it was an accident. I won't do it again okay? I'm sorry. It doesn't look to bad.  
Oh Hiccup, come here. It's okay, I've got you.  
I've always got you.  
You're all mine Hiccup, forever and ever.


End file.
